Only If For A Night
by cosettedaae
Summary: After five years, Elphaba and Fiyero show up unannounced at Glinda's home. Out of the goodness of her heart, she sees no choice but to allow her old friends to stay though the secret of the fugitive's presence could gravely endanger her career - and their lives. Rated T for now, though is subject to change to M later on. Elphaba/Fiyero, later Glinda/Fiyero.
1. Chapter 1

Glinda thought she was staring at ghosts when she opened her front door that evening. Rain drenched the mud coated figures before her and she would've slammed the door in their hollow faces in utter disbelief had one not finally spoken up.

"May we come in?" Her voice was just as she remembered it, everything about her was just as she remembered it. Glinda didn't speak but simply stepped aside, allowing the pair of ghosts to trail mud and rain water across her spotless foyer.

"Quite the storm," the other figure said. His voice had changed. She couldn't quite tell how, perhaps it was maturity or wisdom or perhaps she'd never cared to remember exactly how he spoke in his younger days.

The pair of intruders laughed when they met eyes, noting the damage the rainstorm had done to them. Glinda simply stared, mouth slightly agape.

"You're alive," she couldn't bring herself to think of anything other than the impossibility of their presence. "You can't be alive. It's impossible."

"Clearly not," the girl said, wiping mud from her face revealing her skin's green tint. The more Glinda saw of the girl's unusual complexion, the less she was able to deny the presence of her dear old friend Elphaba.

"I don't understand," Glinda folded self conscious arms across her chest as she came into greater awareness of her situation. She was dressed in only a silk dressing robe to cover her bare skin before she was to take the bath her lady's maid had drawn for her. It must be on the verge of getting cold, she thought, attempting to worry about anything other than the situation of her two visitors but to no avail. Her mind was swimming in mysteries as it was still consumed in utter disbelief.

"We're not dead Galinda, or we wouldn't be here now would we?" the girl, now revealing more and more of her green skin wasn't angry at her old friend but showed the same annoyance she always seemed to deliver.

"Galinda," Glinda smiled. "I haven't heard that name in a while." She always did enjoy the extra syllable her birth name afforded. She looked to the male traveler for the first time since he'd stepped through her doorway. With his hat removed and the mud on his face now smeared onto his jacket, Glinda was able to get a better look at him. There was no doubt it was him, her once beloved Fiyero, though he had certainly aged and she couldn't help but note for the better. He looked more a man than the school boy she'd fallen for years ago. He sported dark bags beneath his eyes revealing the weary and sleepless nights of travel that were now behind him. She wondered how long the two had been on the road, in hiding. It'd been - how many? - perhaps five years since she'd seen them, was it really possible for them to have been out there all this time.

Glinda didn't ask any questions, her sentimental heart getting the best of her as she decided what they truly needed was a warm bath and a clean bed, not to be interrogated. She made them strip their coats and shoes in the foyer, knowing her housemaid would have a fit when she found the mess in the morning though she decided not to care since that's what she paid her for anyways. Glinda led her old schoolmates to the upstairs guest bathroom where they could take turns bathing while she retired to her own bedchamber. She laid awake, staring at her bed's canopy only for a moment before sleep began to get the best of her as her tired mind wandered aimlessly. She wanted to know everything; how they'd stayed alive, where they'd been and why had it taken them so long to come see her.

"We're lucky to have shown up this late at night. Were she still awake I don't think she'd allow us together in here like this," Elphaba reclined in the tub, the water dark from weeks of uncleanliness. Fiyero rested his shins and feet in the water, patiently awaiting his turn as Elphaba scrubbed her skin clean.

"You do know your room's at the end of the hall," Fiyero laughed. The pair had been sharing beds since they first escaped Oz. They almost felt bad for Glinda's innocent mind assuming the pair to abide by her societal expectations of their relationship.

Elphaba splashed water on him, causing the specks of dirt on his chest to run into mud down to his thighs.

"I can't wait to get in there, I haven't had a proper bath in ages."

"You can join me," she said, eyes testing to see if he'd make the next move. He smiled down at her before sliding into the small tub opposite her. They held onto each other's hands tightly before they decided to continue bathing, smiling and acknowledging in silence the joy in the fact they'd finally found safety.

Glinda received her breakfast in bed as she was accustomed to. Diana, her lady's maid, making idle chit-chat with her as she munched on toast slathered in jam and butter.

"I heard you were up late, my lady, with guests," Diana sifted through Glinda's wardrobe, searching for an outfit appropriate for her appearances that afternoon.

"Oh, no not guests. Travelers caught in the storm. I allowed them a night in the guest rooms upstairs, though they should be on their way shortly."

"Would you like me to check in on them, my lady? I can bring tea and breakfast to them, as well."

"No, no. That won't be necessary. They're simple folk, I'll attend to them before I leave for the day."

Glinda hadn't considered how she'd explain her guests to her house staff. It would of course be best if she were able to keep them a complete secret, however that felt almost impossible with all the constant care this old home seemed to need.

"Alright, anything else before I run some errands today, Miss Glinda?"

"Yes," Glinda picked up her tea cup as she examined the outfit her lady's maid had picked out for her. "Please put that horrible dress back in the wardrobe, you know I couldn't possibly wear that It's so awfully… last season. I'm to visit a schoolhouse today, Diana, there will be reporters. I swear, it's like you don't even listen when I talk to you."

Diana responded with a nod of the head as she went back to Glinda's wardrobe to pick out something more "festive," though she hadn't the slightest idea of what that meant.

"Oh goodness, I should have known!" Glinda squealed, heels clicking on the floorboards as she nearly stomped across the upstairs room towards the window to open the blinds. "Living the lives of the scoundrels you are, I see." She tried to avert her eyes from the two unclothed figures curled beneath a single thin sheet, but she couldn't help but glance down at them. They were waking just as the rays of sunlight reached their eyes. Yawns emitted from their mouths, Elphaba pulling the sheet up to cover her exposed breasts.

"Sleep well, I trust? Must beat sleeping in the mud."

Elphaba yawned, rolling onto her back and sitting up as she clutched the sheet to her chest. Fiyero struggled to open his eyes or pull his body from the softness of the mattress.

"We did have a bed, back in Kiamo Ko."

"Oh, and you traveled to Oz for fun then? To see if you were still the most hated witch in the land? Well I do have news for you - luckily no one celebrates your death anymore but if they found out you were alive they'd almost instantly kill you."

"You must know I realize that," Elphaba shook her head. It took her a moment to truly take in Glinda's appearance that morning. Nothing about her had changed, perhaps just the style had, over the last five years. It was a dark green color, which Elphaba found particularly entertaining, and did not have the large full skirt Glinda was accustomed to wearing in her youth. Perhaps it was just age that had changed her style, but Elphaba had never seen the witch so covered as the dress sported a high collar and sleeves down to her wrists. In the shadow it almost looked like a mourning gown, the black detailing overtaking the green base. Her hairstyle was as extravagant as ever, blonde curls stacked atop her elegant head held up by a scarf that perfectly matched the coloring of her dress.

"I have to leave soon. But promise me you won't let anyone know you're here."

"Well we were planning on announcing our arrival to the world."

Glinda ignored her sarcasm, "How long are you staying here?"

"Until we can find someone else to stay with who won't turn us into the guard."

Glinda sighed, it wasn't the answer she was looking for. "Well, I hope that's soon. Just know it's a tremendous burden for me to hide you up here. I have to lie to my house staff, I have to look after you by myself. I have a very important reputation to uphold and-"

"Galinda," Elphaba interrupted. "Thank you."

Glinda's face reddened, embarrassed. Her joy for the life of her old friends had been overshadowed by worry - no, concern, she told herself.

"I'm glad you're alive Elphie, it's good to see you again," the witch felt tears welling in her eyes and she did what she could to stop them from running and ruining her makeup. "You too, Fiyero," she added though the man was fast asleep. "I'll see you tonight," she said, heading for the door. "Be sure to keep this locked, I'm telling my staff you left before we all woke up."

Elphaba nodded, sinking back into the bed and closer to Fiyero. Glinda averted her eyes, feeling as if she was witnessing an extremely private moment between the couple.

"I'm sorry to keep you locked up in here I'll day, though I can trust you'll enjoy the relaxation."

Elphaba nodded sleepily, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep once more as Glinda exited the bedchamber that she'd be forced to think about for the remainder of her day.


	2. Chapter 2

Their bodies heaved and thrust together before they even left the bed that morning. They bit down on reddened lips, keeping as silent as possible as each move from the other sent waves of pleasure through their body. Longing for this for weeks, the comfort of a bed, the taste of clean skin, the freedom to do as they pleased in a private chamber all their own. Elphaba's lithe body straddled her Fiyero, hips rocking steadily as his hands, large and coarse, guided her to meet his increasing demands. With him deep within her, Elphaba shuttered, memories of their past receiving a much needed escape as her thoughts became entirely consumed by the present. Up and down her body navigated until a final deep thrust sent her over the edge, mind spiralling inward and hands clutching at the sculpted chest of a man entirely hers. Her breaths were violent, panting and moaning as she came down and reentered reality where Fiyero waited for her, soothing and loving. Her Fiyero, her's eternally.

It didn't seem to matter what Lady Glinda had to discuss when she made her required appearances, there always seemed to be a hoard of onlookers who cared only what she looked like. For that, she was grateful for her impeccable taste in fashion. Rarely did her appearance receive strife, and it'd been six years running she'd received Oz's Best Dressed. The day she made an appearance at the schoolhouse, though she was told how flawless she looked, not one commentator declined to note how odd it was to see the witch dressed in green. Though the official color of the Emerald City, Glinda was never seen sporting it as all other common folk tended to. She was applauded for her lack of conformity, for her love of blues and pinks and all of their varying shades. But green? And so much of it! The fashion reporters of Oz couldn't help but speculate what this meant for their beloved Good Witch. Were her senses simply slacking? Or could it mean something far, far greater?

"Their so superstitious, these Ozians!" she retorted when she returned to her coach.

"Are you not, my lady?" responded her coachman.

"Well of course, but only in moderation. As if my wearing of the color green could mean anything… foreboding to the Emerald City. The whole town is green, for goodness sakes!"

"It is unusual, you must admit. You always pride yourself in… standing apart from the crowd."

"It was just a silly press conference, to think anyone would care about what I wore to it! Aren't I allowed a change of opinion every now and again?"

"I should imagine so, Miss Glinda."

"Thank you, I should like to hope we're all entitled to at least that," Glinda remained silent for the rest of her journey home, staring out the window at the passing city scape. She has returned, she wanted to announce to the world so she allowed her imagination to rehearse a makeshift speech. And I command you to forgive the poor green girl, she's done nothing to deserve her reputation and should be afforded a proper chance at life just like you and I. Oh, if only she had that power.

Glinda took her time in her bath that evening, sending her lady's maid to bed early. She listened patiently for the pitter-patter of footsteps down stairs to eventually cease as the house was cleaned for the evening. She waited until water ran cold over her body and then waited a little longer. She hadn't seen Elphaba and Fiyero since that morning and still had so much to ask them. She allowed her hands to lay at the edge of the tub, hoping they would un-prune before she paid her visit to her friends-in-hiding. After several minutes of silence downstairs, Glinda decided it safe to sneak down the halls without any inquiries.

She donned a nightgown she never wore to sleep as its silken texture would not do well with wrinkles. Copious amounts of lace trimmed the gown and its cut was tight and clingy against her frame, revealing much more than she was expected to show. Perhaps it was too scandalous to wear in company - especially in the company of Fiyero; she'd always planned on wearing the gown for a future husband's eyes only. But she couldn't resist the opportunity to dress up for friends. She tied a matching silk robe over the number and plaited her hair before departing down the hall.

Of course all the fuss over what or what-not to wear would be fruitless. Elphaba and Fiyero were found in bed when Glinda entered, wearing old robes they must've found in the guest wardrobe.

"Have you been lounging around all day, I see? Nothing productive at all?" Glinda teased.

"It's not like we can really leave," Elphaba said, rising to stretch her legs.

The room smelled of sweat to Glinda, sweat and masculinity. She averted her curious eyes away from Fiyero, whose robe was not tied as tightly as Elphaba's, exposing enough of his chest for someone to admire.

"Well, I'm glad to be able to grant you a honeymoon suite. I'm sure you could use the rest. Please, will you… if you don't mind… tell me what's happened. How have you survived all these years? How is it possible to feign death for five whole years?"

"Oh, Galinda," Elphaba laughed. "A bucket of water was poured on me, how is it you honestly thought I died?"

Fiyero grinned and Glinda flushed, it was rather stupid once she considered it.

"But no one caught you? Your skin is green, Elphaba! How can a green skinned girl hide from the law! You don't blend in with anything."

"Winkie Country is more self governed than anything, so we've been hiding out there. Too many runaway fugitives do. Plus, they called off the search once I was presumed dead. Which I guess I can give thanks to you for making the official announcement."

"Oh Elphie," Glinda began to cry. Thoughts of that day were too fresh in her simple mind.

"Oh Galinda, don't cry," Elphie approached her old friend and for the first time in years placed a loving hand on her shoulder. Glinda outstretched her arms and held the green girl tightly to her.

"I'm just so happy you're alive," she said parting, kissing her cheek as she pulled away.

"I'm happy, too."

Fiyero left to bathe for the evening, leaving the two witches to catch up on all they'd missed about each other. Glinda tried to keep her questioning minimal so as not to force Elphaba into recounting all of the turmoil she must've encountered during her escape. So she kept her questions centered around her personal life, feeling that a much lighter topic of conversation.

"So, when did you and Fiyero get married?" the pair had taken seats beside each other on the bed, sleep drifting over them as they sunk into the mattress.

"Oh, we're not… we're not married," Elphaba laughed, Glinda didn't understand.

"Oh… well why not? Aren't you…" she couldn't bring herself to say it; Elphaba's world was so different from Glinda's, it all seemed so forbidden.

"Who in their right mind could we trust to marry two runaway fugitives? The world's most hated green witch and a scarecrow? Really, Glinda," she laughed again, almost too loud and Glinda nearly felt the need to shush her. "Besides, we don't need marriage to keep us together. That's just society's way of keeping track of things, we know what our relationship is, it doesn't need a title."

Glinda immediately disagreed but didn't think to speak against her friend so soon in their reunion. She had another inquiry that needed immediate addressing, "Scarecrow?"

"Oh, I guess you never would have heard about that," Elphaba sighed as if she wasn't ready to explain it.

"Fiyero isn't a scarecrow Elphaba, he's very much a man. We can both see that I'm sure," Glinda's face flushed as she spoke of him, remembering the glimpse at the bare chest she'd seen from behind his robe. And that morning, when she'd seen them in bed together. Oh, he must've been naked under there just as Elphaba was. What horrid thoughts, she told her, he's all but a married man!

"Yes, not anymore," Elphaba said, turning her attention first to the ceiling and then to the rattling door knob as Fiyero reentered the room. A towel hung loosely around his waist, Glinda thought she felt her eyes bulge from her skull. She had never seen this much of the man and she was once engaged to him!

"Your turn, Fae?" he said, grinning at her the most beautiful and loving grin.

"Yes, I should think so," Elphaba rose from the bed. "We'll catch up some more tomorrow, Galinda. Will I see you in the morning?"

"Yes, I don't see why not," Glinda followed suit, straightening out her silk gown and robe and already noticing the wrinkles on the expensive pale pink fabric. Elphaba left for the washroom and Glinda turned to the door as well.

"Galinda," Fiyero said, a laugh in his voice. "Sorry, Lady Glinda The Good, right?"

"Of the Arduennas of the Upland," she added on. "Good night, Fiyero. I can't tell you how good it is to see you again."

"I wouldn't mind chatting for a bit, unless you need to be in bed."

"Oh, no it's not that. It just wouldn't quite be proper for us to talk now, not like this," her eyes drifted down his chest again, this time noticing how low on his hips the towel actually was fashioned. She wondered if he'd sported that much chest hair under his clothes when she was engaged to him. Not that it was an obscene amount it was just so beautifully masculine, something her life had an extreme lack of.

"Huh, I guess not," he said with a smile. She watched his eyes once over her frame as her skin burned from his examination. She glanced down at her own body and noticed she'd allowed the robe to become undone, the tight fabric of her night gown revealing every curve and contour of her frame with her breasts all but exposed for him to see. She would've closed the gown had it not been so painfully obvious that she was acknowledging his viewing, so she allowed it to stay open as her pulse increased at the sudden tension coursing between their bodies.

"Well, goodnight then Lady Glinda. Perhaps another night," he said, a smile igniting a light behind his eyes.

"Please," she said. "Call me Galinda. It sounds so beautiful on your lips."

"Very well, Galinda."

She would have swooned if she hadn't known he was only obliging to her request and that his heart wasn't already stolen by his beloved Elphaba.


End file.
